Derek Beaulieu
Derek Alexander Beaulieu (born 1973) is a Canadian poet, publisher and anthologist. Life Beaulieu studied contemporary Canadian poetics at the University of Calgary. In addition to writing, Beaulieu has also taught with the Calgary Board of Education, the Alberta College of Art + Design, the University of Calgary, and Mount Royal University. His work has appeared internationally in small press publications, magazines, and in visual art galleries. He has lectured on small press politics, arts funding and literary community in Canada, the United States, the United Kingdom and Iceland. He works extensively around issues of community and poetics, and along those lines has edited (or co-edited) the magazines filling Station (1998–2001, 2004–present), dANDelion (2001–2004), and endNote (2000–2001). In 1997 he founded housepress, from which he published small editions of poetry, prose and critical work until 2004. The housepress fonds are now located at Simon Fraser University. In 2005 he founded the small press no press. In 2005 he co-edited (with Angela Rawlings and Jason Christie) Shift & Switch: New Canadian poetry, a controversial anthology of new poetry which has been reviewed internationally. Beaulieu has shifted his focus in recent years to conceptual fiction, specifically visual translations/rewritings. His book Flatland consists of visual patterns based on the typography of Edwin Abbott Abbott's classic novel Flatland and his book Local Colour is a series of colour blocks based on the original text of Paul Auster's novella Ghosts. How to Write, a collection of conceptual prose, was published by Talonbooks in 2010. Beaulieu lives in Calgary, Alberta. Recognition Beaulieu was appointed Poet Laureate of Calgary in April 2014.Dave Dormer, Calgary's new poet laureate Derek Beaulieu introduced, Calgary Sun, April 28, 2014. Web, Aug. 28, 2015. Publications Poetry *''IV.08/13/97: ("Her fear of the silence after she spoke"). Ottawa: above / ground, 1998. *''Portrait 4. Maxville, ON: above / ground, 1999. *''After Basho''. Napanee, ON: PawEpress, 1999. *''A/'ah'.'' Ocean Grove, CA: Mighty Thin Books, 1999. *''Ripples''. Calgary, AB: Housepress, 1999. *''Proble msinco mposit ion''. Calgary, AB: Housepress, 2001. *''Derek Beaulieu''. Toronto: BookThug, 2002. *''With Wax''. Toronto: Coach House, 2003. ISBN 1-55245-118-6 *''Dear Fred''. Ottawa: above / ground, 2004. *''Frogments from the Fragpool: Haiku after Basho'' (with Gary Barwin). Toronto: Mercury Press, 2005. ISBN 1-55128-112-0 *''Fractal Economies''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 2006. ISBN 0-88922-539-7 *''Flatland, 25-35''. Calgary, AB: by the Skin of Me Teeth, 2007. *''Flatland: A romance of many dimensions''. York, UK: Information as Material, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9553092-5-0 *''Local Colour''. Calgary, AB: No Press, 2008; Helsinki: ntamo, 2008 ISBN 978-952-215-049-3 **''Selections from 'Local Colour'.'' Portland, ME: TonerWorks, 2008. *''Chains''. Kingston, PA: Paper Kite Press, 2008. *''How to Edit: Chapter A''. Calgary, AB: No Press, 2008. *''Wild Rose Country''. Maxville, ON: above / ground, 2009? *''How to Write''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 2010. ISBN 978-0-88922-629-6. *''Quartet for 6 Voices''. Mayne Island, BC: Perro Verlag, 2010. *''Seen of the Crime''. Montreal: Snare Books, 2011. *''Please, No More Poetry: The poetry of Derek Beaulieu'' (edited by Kit Dobson). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University, 2013. *''Kern''. Los Angeles: Les Figues, 2014. Non-fiction *''Economies of Scale: Rob McLennan interviews Derek Beaulieu / Derek Beaulieu interviews Rob Mclennan'' (with Rob McLennan). Ottawa: above / ground, 2012. Edited *''Courier: An anthology of concrete and visual poetry''. Calgary, AB: Housepress, 1999. *''Shift & Switch: New Canadian Poetry'' (edited with angela rawlings & Jason Christie). Toronto: Mercury Press, 2005. ISBN 1-55128-116-3 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Derek Beaulieu, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 28, 2015. See also *Concrete poets *Conceptual poetry *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Please, No More Poetry" & "That's Not Writing" at the American Reader *Derek Beaulieu at the Poetry Foundation. *Derek Beaulieu @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) *Minimalist concrete poetry at Logolalia.com. * Derek Beaulieu at bentspoon ;Books *Derek Beaulieu at Amazon.ca ;About *Calgary Poet Laureate at Calgary Arts Development *Derek Beaulieu Official weblog *Interview at CanadianContent.ca *Derek Beaulieu on How to Write, interview at LemonHound, 2010. *[http://cwila.com/pearl-pirie-reviews-how-to-write-by-derek-beaulieu/ Pearl Pirie reviews How to Write] Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian magazine editors Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:University of Calgary alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:Concrete poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets